All Alone?
by DarkRoseShining
Summary: When Bella's father remarries Victoria, things take a turn for the worse. Bella has to seclude herself from everyone she cares about, before they get hurt. Full summary inside. 2nd fic. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note: This is my second fanfiction that I am writing, and this unlike my other one takes a completely different turn. It will be more dark, and very suspense filled. So if you just seem to get a kick out of those types of stories this one may just be for you.**_

_**It is all human, Bella Swan has the two best friends ever, Alice and Rosalie. She even has a crush on the most admired football player on the team, Edward Mason. But when her dad remarries she finds herself in a dangerous position. Victoria, her new step-mother is a cruel, self-centered bitch to Bella. But thats not the worst of it, Victoria's son is hiding a huge secret that may kill the most important people in Bella's life. So in an attempt to protect everyone she secludes herself, will it work? And will things go back to normal?**_

* * *

_**Please at least give it a chance, and tell me whether I should continue or not.**_

All Alone..?

Chapter 1.

I never expected my life to take such a turn as it did, but when I found out that my dad had just proposed to his one month old girlfriend, Victoria, everything just stopped. I couldn't believe what I had heard, my dad remarrying, I swore that it was impossible. But once again he took me by surprise, so here I was staring at my dad and glaring at _Victoria_ as they stood in front of me telling me the news. The news which I so desperately never wanted to hear.

"Bella? Aren't you going to congratulate your soon-to-be mother?" Charlie interrupted my thoughts with his outrageous question. Victoria could be the last person on the planet still living and I still wouldn't ever relate her to being known as my mother. Never, impossible and just not going to ever happen. I'm not even going to pretend, if Charlie wanted to marry this self-centered bitch let him, I'm not going to stop him.

"Dad, you have to be kidding me, if you think I'm going to congratulate you two for getting engaged!" I basically scoffed out, me congratulate? Yeah right. "Oh, just so your aware..." I paused glaring at both of them and stopping more on Victoria, I looked straight at her as I said these words. "You're never going to be anything remotely close to being my mother!" A smirk started to appear on her face and just as quickly was wiped off, so Charlie wouldn't figure her out. I turned around and started stomping up the steps as I heard my father, if I could still call him that, yell after me.

"Bella! Get the hell back down here and apologize!" The anger in his voice was more than just heard it was felt, but I could careless if I just pissed him off. He had absolutely no clue what went on when he wasn't around and Victoria was. I rolled my eyes and screamed out in frustration, as I reached my door and opened it, quickly and forcefully slamming it closed behind me.

"Doesn't he ever warn me about things before he does something like this!" I muttered to myself as I blasted my stereo, so everything on the outside could be blocked. I looked over at my clock. "Nine Thirty, Great." Getting my plain white tank-top and pj pants, I changed and went to lay on my bed staring out my window. Gazing at the for once seen stars, twinkling down on everyone giving off a peaceful mood, which was no where to be seen around me. I soon found myself locked in the darkness, where everything was good and nothing could bother me.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

My alarm clock sounded, I rolled over to my right side and brought my hand up and slammed it down to turn the stupid thing off. A yawn escaped me as I slowly sat up in my bed letting my eyes adjust to the dark before I turn on my light. I never really understood why school had to start so early, they want us to be well rested and awake for the day, so we can learn but, by getting up so early were still tired and unwilling to pay attention cause all we want is to be back in bed and sleeping.

After everything was being seen in the dark I slowly turned on my table-end light and let my eyes adjust. Which happened in a matter of seconds. Throwing the covers off, the cold breeze from my window hit me and I shivered before I made any motion to stand. Eventually when I did I walked over to my window to shut it. I saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone; I looked up gazing out at the stars that were fading, while dawn arrived. It reminded me of how my life was about to change and I could just feel that it wasn't for the better, sighing I walked over to my dresser grabbing my toiletry bag and walking across the hallway to the bathroom.

I was in my room staring at myself in the mirror which was hanging off the back of my door, trying to debate whether to put my hair up or keep it down today. It wasn't unruly but it didn't really look right down either, after about a five minute debate with myself, I decided to keep it down. I turned to grab my books and purse off of my computer desk and started on my way downstairs. Where I set my books down on the island and grabbed a peanut butter and chocolate chip granola bar out of the cupboard.

Right when I was about to leave, I heard the doorbell ring which caught me off guard. Who would be here this early, because I don't get rides to school with anyone I normally drive myself. While getting lost in my thoughts I realized I arrived at my front door and opened it. Who was standing there I did not expect and wished desperately wasn't here.

"Gabriel..?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" I finally got control of myself and now I was beyond angry.

"Well I was wondering if I can give you a ride to school considering were now siblings." His grin along with his statement confused me completely, what was he talking about us now being siblings, it's not like my dad and Victoria married yet. Oh just so your aware, Gabriel is Victoria son and he's a year older than me and lets just say he's worse then his mom. Now back onto more important matters.

"What the hell are you talking about? Our parents didn't marry yet, which means, your nothing to me. So why don't you leave because, I'm very capable of driving myself to school, thank you!" I said as I pulled my book bag over my shoulder and pushed him out of the way while closing the door. Which happened to be the wrong move, for I was now up against the door with Gabriel's hand around my throat. Not to a choking matter, but one that definitely scared the hell out of me.

"Listen Bella you know better then to get on my bad side. So let me teach you a lesson here, You fucking do not push me out of the fucking way! Do you get that?" He sneered maliciously at me, all I did was give a nod. "Good!" His grin was back up and he moved his hand off my throat. "Now, we both know that our parents are getting married, they are attached to each other. Well at least thats what your father thinks, and you better make no move to tell him anything, or things will get ugly. So that unlike anything else, shows that we are now siblings. So get over it! Now let me give you a ride to school," It was the last thing I ever dreamed of doing, but the look in his eyes showed I had no choice in the matter, so I slowly walked over to his car and got in, glaring out the window. Wondering just how much worse things could get and with my luck they could go down to the lowest level of horrible that exists.

_Thats the first chapter. I'm not great at starting a story, so this may not be the greatest chapter of all time, but Review please tell me what you think. Whether I should continue or not...or if you need the next chapter to really decide. Thanks_

_Review please, reviews are like Edward Cullen is to you. Haha =]]_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Gabriel. Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.**_

* * *

All Alone..?

Chapter 2.

"Bella?! Bella?!" I heard my friends shouting my name in the hallway; I was on my way to fourth period, English, but I stopped walking and leaned up against the lockers waiting for them to catch up. I plastered a smile onto my face, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. Although everything was. "Bella, hey. Where were you this morning?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I was just running late. I slept over my alarm and woke up with only twenty minutes to get ready and get to school." I lied, just hoping for once that both, Rosalie and Alice, wouldn't notice and I'm not sure if they did or not, but if they did. They made no motion to catch me on it.

"Oh well, a call would have been nice, we were waiting for you out in the front of the school." Rosalie complained.

"Look I'm really sorry, Can we talk about this later? Because I think we should get to class before the bell rings. I'll see you guys at lunch." I said walking off, waving a hand behind me to them. I looked up to the clock and saw I had two minutes to get to the third floor, and I was still on the first. A sigh escaped me as I started to run to class, only to trip up the stairs. Luckily nothing spilled out. I grabbed my book bag and started on my way again.

The shrill ringing of the bell, rang right when I walked through the door. A relieved sigh was let free and I walked over to my chair in the back of class. While we waited for the teacher to enter the door, which took only a couple seconds.

"Hello class I would like you to take out your pride and prejudice book and packet." Mrs. Rose said in a cheery tone. Taking out both of those things I decided to block out her lecture on what it was that we read about last night, and what we were to do. Instead I just stared off to my left, where the most amazing and beautiful guy sat, Edward Mason. I've only spoken to him, when I was over at Rosalie's or Alice's house, when their brothers invited him over.

They are all on the football team, Edward is the captain though but it seemed as if they all made some choices and such. Everyone knew I had the biggest crush on him and they always told me that he liked me also, but I never saw it. It just didn't make sense how he would like a girl like me, so plain and just not pretty.

"Bella, would you like to join us?" Mrs. Rose interrupted my thoughts, a light pink tinged my cheeks when I noticed Edward was gazing at me. I looked away embarrassed and looked up at the teacher.

"Yeah sorry." I said bashfully, as I looked back down.

"Quite alright, just do not let it happen again," I nodded as she went back to her lecture of whatever. I continued to look at my paper, but I looked through the corner of my eye at Edward and noticed him still gazing at me. I felt my cheeks getting even warmer and swore my cheeks were now a very bright pink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bella, Earth to Bella! Are you there?!" Alice's shrilly voice asked, I shook my head and looked over at both Rosalie and Alice. We were now in lunch, and they caught me staring at Edward again, I started to blush again.

"Come on Bella, everyone in the whole school knows you have a crush on Edward. Why don't you go over there and ask him over to your house, already?" Rosalie spoke matter-of-factly, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Let me tell you, It's not!

"It's not that simple, Rose." I gazed over at Edward again, watching as he threw his head back in laughter, from something Emmett must have said. I shook my head looking over at my two best friends. "I don't even think he likes me." I whispered, looking back down at my lunch, pushing around the rice with a fork.

"Oh come on Bella, he is totally for you! I swear are you that dense?" exclaimed Alice. In all reality, I didn't think I was but, obviously to my two best friends I was completely dense if I didn't see that Edward liked me. Which I repeat is completely impossible. There are better girls than me, thus making Edward not liking me.

"No, but it does not make sense, how can he like me. I'm just so plain and boring. Nothing special about me for him to like." I threw my hands up in the air to try and make a point. Every time this get brought up, all they say is, 'oh Edward likes you, just go ask him out.'

"Oh My God, Bella. How many times do we have to say this? You are beautiful, amazing and any boy would be lucky to have you." Rose tried to tell me, but I wasn't having any of it, but I wasn't going to argue any further.

"Yeah, whatever guys." I shrugged and looked over to Edward again, only to notice him staring at me. I found myself getting lost in his deep emerald green eyes, it felt as if i could see through him, but for me I swore that he could see right through my soul and see everything that I keep to myself, that was until Jasper slapped his shoulder to get his attention, which caused him to look away and back at friends. They both held knowing looks, which made me worry about what they were planning.

"What are you two planning?" I asked, while looking at them suspiciously.

"Who us?" Alice sounded appalled as Rose looked it. They pointed to themselves and shook their head. "Come on Bella, are we really that bad?" I rolled my eyes at them and started to laugh, that was until I had to hear _his_ voice. That caused me to stop laughing and make me heart speed up in fear and worry.

"Bella!" Oh god please tell me I'm dreaming. I looked to my side and saw Gabriel standing there, with his arms crossed glaring down at me. I slowly closed my eyes, hoping for him to disappear when I opened them, but when I looked over to my friends and saw their expressions I knew he was really there. Standing next to me, in all his frightening glory. I then really looked at my friends faces and saw what they felt, they were curious, confused and mostly as if they were missing something drastically. They looked to me expectantly, I just shook my head at them. Telling them another time and looked back up at Gabriel.

"Yes, Gabe?" I asked calmly. I really wished that he would disappear right now, he already ruined my morning and I didn't need him ruining my afternoon.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving school early today." He continued his glare at me, but it seemed as if Rose and Alice were oblivious to it. They were to busy staring at me wanting answers.

"Then how the hell am I suppose to get home Gabe?" I looked up at him, waiting for his answer. It wasn't as if I wasn't expecting it, but I just wished it didn't happen.

"Walk!" He stated in the 'duh' tone, shrugging his shoulders and walking out the cafeteria doors. I wanted to yell out in frustration but wouldn't due to the fact of being at school. I sighed and looked up at my friends, as they were staring at me wanting answers.

"So I'm guessing you guys want answers right?" I asked in just barely a whisper, they both nodded eagerly. I really didn't want them to know, at least not right now because I wasn't sure how they would take the news. We all hated Gabriel, due to his stuck up mood, which I knew he got from his mother. "Okay well I never told you this, but my dad has been dating Gabriel's mom, Victoria, for a month now. Well during then, Gabreil and I never talked in public due to the fact we both hated each other. Okay, well last night I found out my dad proposed to Victoria, without even bothering to ask me how I felt about it. Which now makes Gabriel think that it's okay to talk me in public. He now says we are officially brother and sister. Just it's nothing really. Don't bother about it." I spoke as if I was ashamed of myself, which in a way I am, but its not because of what I told them. It's what I didn't. Such as how Victoria really is and how much we all hated each other. Also what was really going on between this whole thing.

"You're not telling us everything Bella, I can tell when you're lying!" Alice stated, I just continued looking down nodding. Wishing to tell them everything, but keeping back, knowing I can't. So i just came up with the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey look, I've got to go to the library. So I will see you later?" I asked not really sure, as I picked my bag off the ground getting up to leave. They both mumbled, a 'yeah sure' and went back to talking to each other.

Sighing I walked out of the cafeteria, to the bench outside, underneath a blossom tree, which still had some rays of sunlight peeking out from underneath the tree. Yes it was one of the rare sunny days in Forks and I welcomed it, it truly helped me with thinking things through, but today even with the sun, proved it impossible for me to decode my thoughts. Suddenly a sudden sound of tapping and someone say my name, interrupted me. I looked up only to be surprised at who I found standing in front of me.

"Hey Bella." Edward smiled, looked at the seat next to me. I could tell he wondered if he could sit next to me, I nodded to him, and he sat down to the left of me, looking up at the sky. We were sitting in the silence for maybe about three minutes. I was waiting for him to say something, but it seemed like he wasn't going to start the conversation so I finally asked.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your football buddies?" I asked not bothering to even look at him, instead I kept looking at the tulips, daiseys and other flowers growing. I heard a chuckle escape him and couldn't help it when I looked up at him, he looked even more beautiful when the sun shined on him. Which I didn't even think possible. His face seemed brighter, and when he smiled it made everything about him shine.

"Yeah I should be, but I much rather be outside. Besides I saw you walk out of the cafeteria and you seemed upset, so I decided to come out and see if you were okay." he paused and looked thoughtful for a second. "So are you okay?" I couldn't help it when a laugh escaped me, he just sounded so funny. Yeah I know it seems rude to laugh when someone asks you if your okay, but like I said I couldn't help it. I nodded to him, as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was really just lost in thought and normally the sun helps me think through things, but today, I'm not so lucky." I sighed looking up at the white puffy clouds in the sky. Looking up there made things look simple, I mean the sky is simple. Clouds, Sun, Moon, and stars. Why couldn't life be that simple?

"Well, maybe I could help?" He asked as he ran his hand through his bronze hair. Which looked even more red due to the sun, it just made me want to touch his hair and feel how soft it really was and suddenly I was very envious of his hand.

"Maybe, but I really have to try and figure it out myself, but thank you for the offer." He nodded, when I heard the bell ring, declaring that lunch was over. I looked over to the window, that allowed you to look in the cafeteria and saw my two very curious best friends looking between me and Edward. They landed on me when they noticed I caught them, they both had the most biggest grins. I could just tell that they would want every last detail of what went on, I sighed because truly it wasn't much. I looked back up at Edward and he was already standing with his hand outstretched to me. I took it and swore I felt some type of spark and from the expression on his face he felt it too. Quickly I thanked him and was about to head to my next class, when he said something.

"I'll catch you later then, Bella?" He asked, I even think that I heard some hope in his voice, I nodded and started towards my second to last class of the day in a daze. Cause even though it truly was nothing, it felt like it was something. I just wasn't sure what, but whatever it was it had my heart racing, but then something stopped it. Gabriel was standing on the opposite side of the street staring at me with a smirk, one that showed we will be talking when I get back to my house, with that known I let out a sigh. Just when everything starts going pretty well, something just has to ruin it.

* * *

_Author note: Okay so heres the second chappy and I'm more proud of this chapter rather then my last one. It's also longer. So please Review tell me what you think. Cause if I don't get any reviews I won't really know if anyone likes it._

_5 reviews will mean a new chapter. =]]]_


End file.
